


Snap Shot

by Poppets



Series: Snap Shot [1]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Cameras, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, PWP, Photography, Plot What Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz wants to have some fun. Michael isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Shot

"Michael."

"No."

"Aww, come on."

"No!"

"Just a couple?"

He folded his arms across his chest and attempted to glare at her. "I said no, Liz!"

"Don't be such a baby." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not being a baby."

"It's just a couple of photos."

"Normal photos – fine. Naked photos," he shuddered "definitely not fine!"

"Please?"

"Liz…." He growled

"Pretty please? With cherries on top!"

"Fine!" Michael scrubbed a hand over his face. "But it's my turn with the camera next."

"Yay!" Liz started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Come on, Liz. Let's get this over with already."

"Ok, ok. Now just lie back and let me work my magic…."

The End.


End file.
